To Bring Back A Friend
by Kitty Nekkyo
Summary: SasukeNaruto friendship. When Naruto looked up at him again his breath caught in his throat at the sheer magnitude of emotions expressed just in those sky blue gems. Sasuke, your path is one of selfdestruction. Your brother took the same path


Kitty: This just randomly popped into my head. I wrote it down and here you go. I don't expect to much of a reply for it considering it was a very unplanned fic. It is a oneshot unless I have enough people yelling at me to continue it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I want to. (starts to cry) But I want to own it sooo much!

Naruto gazed down at the hand penetrating through his chest, only a few millimeters away from his heart. He looked back up into the eyes of his best friend, the one who's hand had pierced his body. Blood slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth and landed on the ground with an inaudible splash. A bittersweet smile made it's way onto his face as he saw the emotions making themselves known in the eyes of his most precious person.

"Sasuke" he whispered. A cough erupted from his lips as blood discharged from his mouth, spattering the hand he had brought up to cover his mouth. When the coughing ended the smile was still there on his lips. "I'm sorry" he managed to choke out.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he withdrew his hand from his hands chest. He took a step back only to fall on his butt from chakra depletion. Sorry, why was Naruto sorry? He was the one who betrayed the village, he was the one who betrayed their friendship, he was the one who hands were covered in blood!

Naruto collapsed onto his knees and expectorated blood into his hand again. "I'm sorry your life turned out the way it did. I'm sorry i didn't try harder to befriend you and chase away your loneliness." He sucked in a shaky breath. "I'm...I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from leaving" Blue eyes locked onto black as the blond finished his sentence.

"I tried to save you from the loneliness I felt all my life. The villagers may respect you and acknowledge you as much as they hate and despise me but they do not understand you where I do. Your in pain and though you hide it well and bury it deep inside you its still there. Your lonely and no matter how much you deny it you know it's true." More blood spattered onto his hand as he went into another coughing fit. "The pain, sorrow, loneliness, and betrayal you feel is something I am all too familiar with." At this point, thin trails of tears started to make their way down whiskered cheeks. "Not only have I gone through mental pain but physical pain as well. The name calling and neglect of the villagers as well as their beatings and abuse, created a scar that will remain for an eternity. The sorrow of knowing that no matter what I do they will never look and see me for me. The loneliness of having everyone hate and despise me. The betrayal I felt when the village I fought so hard to protect, even now, still looks for any reason to rid their lives of me in any way possible. Inside we suffer the same but outside our masks are different. Where I wear a mask of happiness and naivety, you wear a mask of indifference and superiority." Another fit of coughs interrupted his speech. More blood made itself known as it dribbled down from the palm of his hand to his wrist and continued down from there. "I know how you feel and I tried to ease it by becoming your friend and rival, obviously I failed on astronomical levels."

Sasuke was frozen in shock. Tears had started trailing down his face as Naruto continued to speak. The emotions the blond has spoken about were all one's he was familiar, too familiar with. He felt his hands start to shake as he watched the kitsune expel more blood from his mouth. When Naruto looked up at him again his breath caught in his throat at the sheer magnitude of emotions expressed just in those sky blue gems.

"Sasuke, your path is one of self-destruction. Your brother took the same path"

Sasuke's shocked look turned dark at the mention of his murderous brother. He growled in discontent.

"Your brother felt everything you felt too. Pain from being treated as a monster instead of a human. Sorrow for not having a childhood he could call his own. Loneliness because everyone was too afraid to become close to him. Betrayal when his family called him a weapon instead of a relative. He went after the ones who caused him those emotions and killed them." Naruto grasped his bleeding chest to slow the blood flow. "Notice anything similar about the path he took Sasuke? It's the same one you're taking. Your goal is to kill the one who caused you to feel the way you do. You claim to hate your brother, yet, you strive to become like him" The pain and blood loss suddenly became too much to handle and Naruto collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

Out of reflex, Sasuke caught the falling body of his friend and cradled him to his chest. He looked down at the blond whose face looked peaceful in sleep. Tears streamed down Sasuke's smiling face. "Dobe, you really are the number one ninja at surprising people" he whispered affectionately to the blond. He picked Naruto up bridle style and turned to face Kakashi who had just arrived. The rain that had been torrential before ceased. "Let's go back home and get this idiot in the hospital."

Kakashi just gave his one-eyed smile before leading Sasuke back to Konoha. _Naruto you will never cease to amaze me._ The Jounin thought as he smiled at the thought of the hyperactive blond.

Sasuke looked down at the boy sleeping in his arms. The wound he had dealt to the other's chest was already starting heal. He would survive and that was all that mattered at the moment, that Naruto was alive and still with him.


End file.
